Celtic Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Celtic Deities. A Variation of Transcendent Physiology Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to deities of Celtic Mythology. Consistent of *Brythonic Deity Physiology *Cornish Deity Physiology *Gaelic Deity Physiology *Irish Deity Physiology *Manx Deity Physiology *Scottish Deity Physiology *Welsh Deity Physiology Deities 'Gaulish/Brythonic Deities' *'Alaunus' **Clairvoyance **Divination **Healing **Precognition *'Ankou' **Death Inducement **Grim Reaper Physiology **Guardianship **Necromancy **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Barinthus' **Death Sense **Dimensional Travel **Ocean Manipulation **Vapor Manipulation **Water Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Belenus' **Light Manipulation **Solar Empowerment **Solar Manipulation *'Belisama' **Enhanced Crafting **Fire Manipulation **Lake/River Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Water Manipulation *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camulus Camulus] **Sky Manipulation **War Manipulation *'Cernunnos' **Cervid Physiology **Enhanced Tracking **Fertility Inducement **Monetary Manipulation **Nature Manipulation *'Epona' **Death Inducement **Death Sense **Equine Manipulation **Grim Reaper Physiology **Fertility Inducement **Soul Manipulation *'Grannus' **Healing **Heat Generation **Scald Generation **Solar Empowerment **Solar Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Lugus' **Creation **Enhanced Forging **Intuitive Aptitude **Omnicompetence *'Nantosuelta' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Fire Manipulation **Nature Enhancement **Nature Manipulation *'Nodens' **Dog Manipulation **Healing **Hunting Intuition **Ocean Manipulation **Predator Instinct **Water Manipulation *'Ogmios' **Binding **Curse Inducement **Death Inducement **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Human Manipulation *'Sucellus' **Alcohol Manipulation **Forest Manipulation **Nature Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Sulis' **Curse Inducement **Life-Force Absorption **Life-Force Generation **Luck Bestowal *'Taranis' **Electricity Manipulation ***Electrical Transportation **Electricity Mimicry **Storm Manipulation 'Tuatha Dé Danann' *'Áine' **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Inducement **Love Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Solar Empowerment **Summer Manipulation *'Aengus' **Enhanced Charisma **Healing **Love Manipulation **Resurrection **Youth Inducement *'Badb' **Banshee Physiology **Corvid Physiology **Death Sense **Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Balor' **Dark Arts **Destruction **Disintegration **Evil Eye **Troll Physiology *'Brigid' **Combat Intuition **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Forging **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fire Manipulation **Healing **Light Manipulation **Mountain Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Cailleach' **Blizzard Creation **Creation **Freezing **Hag Physiology **Nature Manipulation **Winter Manipulation *'Clíodhna' **Banshee Physiology **Fear Inducement **Love Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty *'Dagda' **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Combat **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Knowledge Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation **Magic **Musical Empathy **Season Manipulation **Solar Manipulation **Time Manipulation *'Danu' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Wisdom **Fertility Inducement **Nature Enhancement **Nature Manipulation **Planetary Empowerment *'Dian Cecht' **Healing **Health Optimization *'Donn' **Death Inducement **Necromancy **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship **Weather Sensing *'Fand' **Avian Physiology **Bliss & Horror Inducement **Ocean Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **Water Manipulation **Youth Inducement *'Lugh' **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Forging **Intuitive Aptitude **Omnicompetence **Trickster **War Inducement *'Macha' **Death Sense **Curse Inducement **Enhanced Charisma **Equine Manipulation **Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Manannán mac Lir' **Death Sense **Dimensional Travel **Ocean Manipulation **Vapor Manipulation **Water Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Morrigan' **Anger Empowerment **Combat Empowerment **Corvid Physiology **Death Inducement **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Fear Inducement **Fertility Inducement **Rage Inducement **Rage Manipulation **Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Nuada Airgetlám' **Dog Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Healing **Hunting Intuition **Ocean Manipulation **Predator Instinct **Water Manipulation Associations *Banshee Physiology *Boobrie Physiology *Cat Sìth Physiology *Dullahan Physiology *Faery Physiology *Glaistig Physiology *Hag Physiology *Leprechaun Physiology Known Users Gallery Crom.jpg|Crom Cruach (The Secret of Kells) is an ancient, monstrous deity hidden away in a cave. File:Tuatha_de_Danaans.jpg|Tuath de Danaan (Marvel) File:Fomore_(Earth-616)_0002.jpg|Fomore (Marvel) Macha.jpg|Macha, associated with war, horses, sovereignty Belisama H.png|Belisama (Valkyrie Crusade) Sulis H.png|Sulis (Valkyrie Crusade) Lugh H.png|Lugh (Valkyrie Crusade) Morrigan_H.png|Morrigan (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers